Do I Look Like Them?
by Rena Redhead
Summary: It was an ordinary day for the Kaiba brothers. There weren't supposed to be any abnormal events. But a visitor from their past might just change all of that and sometimes being family is all one can ever hold onto to get through those hard days.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd probably get tackled by some of my friends in order to get it. I'm not in the hospital, so it looks like I don't own them.

**Author's Note:** This must be scaring some of you who are so used to seeing me over in the DC Comics section. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning you. But I have started writing one-shots in my spare time for anything that pops into my head. This is a little surprise one-shot, though, considering I haven't said anything about this to anyone. It's just a cute short story that I felt the need to write down. But I really liked how it came out and I hope that you enjoy it! "Do I Look Like Them?"!

-Y-

This story is Dedicated To _**HiKari Mokuba's Guardian**_ for introducing me to the Yu-Gi-Oh series and being such an amazing friend.

-Y-

**Do I Look Like Them?**

Mokuba sat inside on the bench in the main lobby of Kaiba Corp. Most people passed by him without a second thought, considering that it wasn't uncommon. Despite the fact that he had gotten out of school on time, Seto hadn't been able to pick him up because of a meeting that should be ending right about now. And because it was ending, Mokuba didn't feel like waiting in the elevator for twenty minutes only to have to get back in it when Seto came out. So he'd wait, like he normally would, by the receptionist's desk.

He kept his backpack up by his side and hugged a knee, tapping his foot on the floor. He looked at his watch which read four twenty. 'Come on, Seto, where are you?' He thought. He knew that Isono had gone up to accompany and assist Seto and that they should be down soon, but still, he felt that Seto must have gotten held up with the business. It frustrated him, but he understood. He wasn't expecting anything now, save for Seto to come down, which is perhaps why when someone spoke to him he was surprised.

"My word, how you've grown!" A man said, bending down in front of him.

"Huh?" Mokuba said, not recognizing the man at all, who was now grabbing his cheek.

"I remember when you were just a little baby," The man said, "You were so small, but you always had that head of black hair, now didn't you?"

Mokuba was completely thrown off by this, wondering who could possibly remember him from before he was adopted by Gozaburo and have figured out that it had been Gozaburo that had adopted him and Seto in the first place. Over by the elevators, the bell rang and Seto and Isono exited at the bottom floor. Seto, in his white tux, looked at his watch in irritation. Incompetent morons, they never knew what they were doing... And Mokuba had probably been waiting for over a half hour...

"Isono, would you go get the car?" He asked, "I'll get Mokuba."

"Yes, Master Kaiba," Isono answered and walked off.

Seto walked around to find Mokuba in the usual spot, but what was unusual was the fact right before Seto rounded the corner, he could hear Mokuba talking to someone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Mokuba told the person.

Upon hearing that, Seto quickly sped up his pace only to find Mokuba sitting in on the bench and an elderly man bending down over him. Instantly, Seto's stomach dropped and for a moment, an expression of shock emerged on his face. The man stood up at the sound of Seto's footsteps and looked over at him, a odd sort of smile on his face.

"Seto, Seto, my boy, look at how you've grown," The man said, "You might have your mother's hair, but you look just like your father. So tall and lean, and you have his eyes, we can't forget that."

At the mention of his parents, Seto's expression was frozen in place until the man gently reached out to touch the sides of his arms. Seto stepped back and instantly his shock was replaced with a look of contempt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Can't a grandfather come and see his two grandchildren?" The man asked.

Mokuba gasped. This... was their grandfather? Like, their legit grandfather? Not a Kaiba?

"No," Seto said, "Come on Mokuba."

Mokuba looked between their grandfather and Seto, confused, "But... Seto..."

"I said, come on, Mokuba," Seto growled.

"Seto, I hope you're not carrying a grudge against me," Their grandfather said.

Seto whirled around angrily, "Oh, why would I carry a grudge, Gramps? Huh? Maybe it's because you and the rest dumped us in that orphanage after taking all our money? Maybe that's why?"

Mokuba looked at Seto to their grandfather again, waiting for an answer, "Seto, we didn't take your money. Your father never had any. He was broke and so were we. We couldn't afford to take care of you."

"Liar," Seto hissed.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"He's lying to us Mokuba," Seto insisted, "I've had enough of this, we're going."

Mokuba looked torn. He knew his brother could carry a grudge well, but if the man... He felt their grandfather touch his cheek and his attention turned back to him.

"You have your father's hair perhaps, but you look so much like your mother," Their grandfather said, "You have her sweet eyes."

His... mother? Mokuba felt himself go stiff. He'd never met his mother. She had died seconds after he had been born and growing up, his father had never kept any pictures of her in the house. Seto had told him it had been their father's way of grieving or rather way of keeping himself from grieving. Either way, because of that, Mokuba had never seen his mother.

"I... do?" Mokuba asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Seto stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw their grandfather speaking to Mokuba again. Upon seeing it, fury and anger erupted in Seto's chest. He stormed forward towards their grandfather and Mokuba. How dare that man! How dare he even show his face here. No, Seto knew why he was here. It was obvious to him.

As soon as he got to them, Seto pushed their grandfather away from Mokuba onto the ground, "Get away from him!"

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto grabbed Mokuba's wrist, "We're going."

"Seto! Stop!" Mokuba screamed again.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled, pulling his younger brother hard, "Stop it!"

"Seto!" Mokuba shook Seto's hold off of him, "He's our..."

"He's a liar and a thief, Mokuba," Seto told him.

"Seto," Their grandfather said, "I told you, there wasn't anything..."

"Don't play me like the fool you thought I was as a child," Seto barked over at the older man, "I know why you're here. You're here because your company just went bankrupt, which I don't really care about, considering you used our father's money that was meant to support us to start it."

Mokuba looked over at the man, who suddenly looked a lot less... kind, "He owed me, Seto. He had the means to save your mother, my daughter, and he didn't!"

"You never listened to the doctors old man. They couldn't save her!" Seto yelled.

"If it wasn't for him, him and that _brat_," Their grandfather pointed at Mokuba, "She'd still be alive!"

From the corner of his eye, Seto saw Mokuba freeze at that and his fury turned into rage, "Get out! And don't let me see you step foot on my company's grounds ever again! Or so help me, I will prosecute you for theft till you're living out of a garbage dump! Get out!"

Their grandfather stood there angrily before storming off and out the front doors, where Isono entered slowly, "Sir? Master Kaiba?"

Seto went over to Mokuba and gently touched his shoulders. Mokuba looked at the ground, but Seto could tell that Mokuba was only half aware of his surroundings.

"Mokuba?" He asked, "You okay?"

Mokuba stood motionless, silent. Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and gave him a slight tug, to get him going. They got out to the car where Seto opened the door to the backseat before he saw on the rims of his brother's eyes tears filling at the bottom.

"Mokuba?" He asked again, this time, bending down to see Mokuba better.

Mokuba shut his eyes and suddenly his lip quivered, "I.. I.. Seto.. I, I didn't mean... I didn't mean to kill Mom."

Seto's mouth dropped as tears started to fall from Mokuba's eyes. Seto brought Mokuba into a close hug, feeling his brother shake as he sobbed into the white jacket. Their mom had died giving birth to Mokuba, but Seto knew that neither his father nor his mother had ever thought that Mokuba was responsible.

"Mokuba, what happened wasn't your fault," Seto whispered, "Mom was... she wasn't strong enough, that's all."

It didn't stop Mokuba's tears. Seto picked him up and gave him the brief ride into the car. Isono closed the door behind them and got to the front to drive off. Mokuba leaned against his brother's side, as Seto wrapped an arm around him.

"Mokuba, listen to me, if anything," Seto said, recalling old memories, "They loved you so much."

Mokuba looked up at Seto in question, but that slowly disappeared, "They did?"

Seto looked at him and nodded honestly. Mokuba wiped his nose and sat back in the seat, trying to shake it off, despite knowing that Seto didn't blame him for it. They rode in silence for a while and only when they got past the business district did Mokuba speak again.

"Nii-sama?" He asked.

"Hm?" Seto said.

"Was he telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"About me? How I look like Mom?" Mokuba asked.

Seto swallowed hard as Mokuba's question hit him in the gut. Seto closed his eyes for a moment, the mention of his mother bringing back memories of her face to his mind, before looking back at his little brother. He smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, you look like her," Seto said softly.

Mokuba's blank expression turned to a humble satisfied one as a small smile came to his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked like his mom. He'd never met her, not really and to know that at least he looked like her a bit, it gave him a small sense of comfort. He sat back in his seat as they drove up to Kaiba Mansion, where Seto got out first and Mokuba followed. They walked inside before a question hit Seto.

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Why'd you ask that?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Well, because, he was telling the truth about you. I mean, from what I remember, I think you look like Dad did."

Seto's eyebrows raised as Mokuba smiled and turned to go up to his room. He watched as Mokuba walked up the steps and out of sight. It had been a long day, that was for sure. And seeing Gramps hadn't done much to improve his mood, either. But hearing that... Seto shook his head. Looking down, Seto sighed and something that resembled a smile slowly, but ever so surely, crept onto his face. His father, no matter what he had done, he had always loved his family. And well, Seto didn't hear that everyday and somehow, for some reason, he was glad that today he had.

-Y-

**A/N:** How'd you like it? I was just day dreaming randomly while I was on the bus and yeah, that's where it lead. Short, sweet, that's all. A surprise story from me and I thought that you would enjoy it. Please review! Anyway, thanks for reading and keep smiling! Later!

~Rena


End file.
